podwofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
The Last Gierałtów
DZIEŃ PIERWSZY Poranek 30 grudnia 2014. W Londyn: zmielony „chav” wracający z imprezy znalazł portfel z 50 funtami ; cieszy się jak głupi tańcząc i krzycząc „FOOOKIIINN AJJJ!”. Tokio: facet idący do pracy tak zagadał się przez komórkę, że wyrżnął łbem w latarnię - upadł na chodnik skręcając sobie na miejscu kark. Rosja: najebani żołnierze driftują czołgiem po oblodzonej jezdni. Afryka: 6-latek wszedł na minę przeciwpiechotną. ŚWIAT SIĘ KRĘCI. TYMCZASEM W POLSCE: piękny, świeżutki poranek. Oddziały korasów z zacieszonymi minami ładują się do samochodów. Nie ruszają kawalkadą jak za dawnych lat – stawka jest zbyt wysoka, a chętnych zbyt wielu. Chodzi o, rzecz jasna, tzw. „high ground” czyli najlepsze lokacje do rozłożenia legowisk. Kiedyś niespecjalnie nikogo to obchodziło, lecz w czasach, gdzie single są na wymarciu, mało jest osób którym z zwisa, gdzie ZALEGNĄ. OT, POSTĘP PANIE. (BTW: przeczytajcie sobie od tyłu LEGNE. Co wam wyjdzie? Food for thoughts, robaczki, food for thoughts) „Wielki Wyścig” to zresztą stały punkt programu już od paru dobrych Gierków. I choć jest czasem powodem do większych i mniejszych spinek, to zawsze wszystko na końcu pięknie się układa. No, a przynajmniej niżej podpisany nigdy nie słyszał, by ktokolwiek kiedykolwiek narzekał na swoją miejscówkę. Niniejszy kronikarz miał przyjemność podróżować Niebieskim Korowozem Bebe wraz z jej Gachem, Kaczym. Rajd przez urocze okolice uprzyjemniało nam wspólne psie posapywanie do „jakiejś piosenki fisza” oraz brawurowe interpretacje „Mam Tę Moc” z „Krainy Lodu” (Bebe zresztą kupiła całą składankę Disneya w porywie SPONTANU na stacji benzynowej. AH, TE DUPECZKI). Na miejscu czekał już zainstalowany Cielak wraz ze Swoją, Iwką, oraz całkowicie nowy oddział nowicjuszy zdecydowanych na zdobycie gierałtowskich pagonów, toczących już od jednej nocy ciężkie boje pod łopoczącym (szkoda, że nie ŁAPOTczącym, HE HE) sztandarem Maślic. Starszy Sierżant Cielako zdawał nam przez podręczną radiostację meldunki z drogowych postępów konkurencyjnej ekipy ciężkozbrojnych pędzącej do Gierka – STNCLa, Legwana, Sylwii i Kasi. STNCL postanowił w tym roku wystąpić w roli czarnego konia pościgu, ale jego drużyna na ostatnim odcinku specjalnym pofolgowała swym dzikim apetytom i zatrzymała się na pizzową wyżerkę, co pozwoliło nastawionemu na rywalizację Kaczemu (był przekonany, że chcą mu odebrać STRÓŻÓWKĘ) nadrobienie utraconych minut. W SUMIE TO WIELE HAŁASU O NIC. Po rozładunku i zajęciu z góry upatrzonych pozycji nie wydarzyło się absolutnie NIC, co by się jeszcze nie wydarzyło po przyjeździe do Gierbana. Mianowicie, wszyscy zaczęli odpieczętywać swoje pojemniki zawierając e, mniej lub bardziej wysokoprocentowe, alkohole. Nad Starym Gierałtowem zawisła ciężka chmura nadciągającej nieuchronnie torpedy; samospełniająca się przepowiednia „Jak Wysiądę Z Auta To Się Zmielę” zaczęła dopełniać się dokładnością, której pozazdrościć mogłoby naćpany krąg wieszczek z Delfi, a duszożerny smok Klama i niszczyciel mózgowych zwoi wyvern Kanister zaczęły niecierpliwie przewalać się w swych leżach. Szampańską (DOSŁOWNIE) atmosferę dnia pierwszego zwieńczyło dobicie posiłków złożonych ze Spu, Brylixa, oraz nowicjuszki Zuzy, którą zwać będę tutaj Kaszubką, ponieważ mało rzeczy tak mnie bawi jak KSYWKI (a w związku ze stanem moich umysłowych BEBECHÓW, bawi mnie w zasadzie WIĘKSZOŚĆ rzeczy). Od przybycia drużyny Swaggerów wszystko powoli zaczęło mieszać się w jedną płynną (PŁYNNĄ, HA HA,STRASZNIE ŚMIESZNE) masę zabawową. Dochodziło do umysłowych pojedynków w planszowego RUBI-cośtamcoś, wędrowano nocą po ośnieżonych zboczach (obowiązkowe turlanie się z góry included EJ BIBI PAMIĘTASZ JAK SZUKALIŚMY BROWARÓW NASZYCH?), nie zabrakło też intelektualnych pogawędek. Ba – rozwiązano nawet KRZYŻÓWKĘ, co oczywiście doskonale świadczy o tym, że w Gierku nie brakuje DŻENTELMENÓW i DAM na poziomie. Gdy już zrobiło się naprawdę późno, zjawił się łaskawie Morfeusz, delikatnie otulił wszystkich puchową kołderką i wszyscy słodko zasnęli, śniąc o zielonych krainach przez które radośnie hasają tęczowe owieczki…HURR DURR, NIE NO KURWA, ŻARTUJĘ, NIKT PO PROSTU JUŻ NIE UMIAŁ MÓWIĆ, DLATEGO ZALEGLIŚMY (mów za siebie PIERDOLCU, wrzasnął jakiś gość w tłumie i rzucił pomidorem -NIEWYKLUCZONE ŻE MA W TYM RACJĘ). SYLWESTER Świeżutkie górskie powietrze zagwarantowało szybkie otrzeźwienie o poranku. Większość szanujących swe zdrowie obywateli smacznie chrapało w swych kojcach, za nic mając skacowane słoneczko (PRZECIEŻ SŁOŃCE ZAMKNĘLI, CO PAN!) łypiące na nich przez okienka. Nie wszyscy jednak mają litość dla swych umęczonych cielsk i skatowanych mózgownic. Są tacy dla których czas w gierku się od czasów liceum nie ruszył ani o minutę. Tak się złożyło, że trójeczka tego rodzaju patusów już o 9 rano położyła łapy na interesującym ładunku, dostarczonym do gierkowego portu przez samego Kapitana Morgana. Pochodzący z najgłębszych luków jego okrętu płyn wdzierał się z buta do czach wesołej trójeczki i darł się głośno do próbujących złapać chwilę oddechu szarych komórek, „Panowie inteligienty – wypierdalać!”. A one wstawały i wypierdalały. NO BO CO? A! Należy oddać sprawiedliwość – do Trzech Rumkieterów dołączyła Kaszubka, więc może otrzymać order Najszybciej Rozpoczynającej Sylwka Typiary W Gierku. To chyba spoko? Hmm? Dobra, ale wracając do tych wypierdalających szarych komóreczek – na szczęście robiły to na tyle wolno, że pozwoliły wytrzymać do późnej nocy. W ciągu dnia dołączyły do naszej wesołej ferajny jeszcze kolejne dojeżdżające oddziały, pośród których znalazły się takie znamienite osobistości jak Adri z Magu, Tasior, Brylixowa czy Czubki. Gierek toczył się swym zwykłym torem: wycieczki na ambonę (gdzie nagrano jakieś kompromitujące produkcje filmowe), gry planszowe i dzikie tańce. Do rozrywek dołączyło także oglądanie ŚWIETNYCH filmów oraz, co ciekawsze, karaoke. Największa akcja toczyła się w bastionie Podwa, w którym nieprzerwanie rozbrzmiewały na przemian stare polskie przeboje oraz dęte wyczyny trębaczy Bobana i Bregovica. Z rzeczy, które odnotowały wyjątkowo małą aktywność należy odnotować KONSOLE (to dlatego, że niżej podpisany nie wziął swego egzemplarza z DJ HERO, HE HE, FOR SURE), oraz, rzecz dziwna – toster. Zapach smażonego sera, jednoznacznie kojarzący się wielu z Gierkiem, wyjątkowo rzadko rozchodził się po Central Hallway’u. Sam sylwester jak zwykle dopisał wspaniałymi przebraniami. Zjawili się przedstawiciele wielu państw, parę egzotycznych egzemplarzy zwierząt, znalazło się nawet miejsce dla oddziałów wojskowych i elfów! Tutaj bardzo chciałbym opisać różne ciekawe wydarzenia, ale wszystko zlewa mi się w jedną całość – należy zaznaczyć, że jest to bardzo przyjemna całość! Pamiętam liczne śpiewy, tańce, zbiorowe tarzanie się we śniegu, lecz zmagania z Kanistrem uniemożliwiają mi utworzenie dokładnego ciągu przyczynowo skutkowego. Znana jest mi za to opowieść o smoku Klamie, który nagle wleciał przez okno do Białej Wieży Minas Gierix. Buchając z nozdrzy tajemniczym pyłem dopadł Cielaka i jego wybrankę serca. Osaczeni przez bestię wyzwali posiłki z dolnych krain. Na ich wezwania odpowiedzieli rycerze Cielak i Spu, nie zdołali jednak oprzeć się mrocznym szeptom Klamy. Klama bowiem działa chytrze i podstępnie, oferując swym wybrańcom wielkie szczęście. Nie robi tego jednak bezinteresownie: w zamian pożera łapczywie szczęście dnia następnego. Dlatego tylko najwytrwalsi są w stanie wytrzymać długotrwałe konszachty z cwanym smoczyskiem. Klama był tej nocy wyjątkowo zachłanny – zaatakował nawet Kaczego, na którego dotychczas nie raczył łypnąć swymi niepokojącymi gałami. Ale dosyć o tych heroicznych zmaganiach – po sylwku nastał: DZIEŃ TRZECI - DZIEŃ ZWAŁA Mówiąc pokrótce – dzień zwała. Spędzony głównie na oglądaniu filmostek i leżeniu na prawym bądź lewym boczku. Wiele osób dopadła regionalna choroba zwana „Bezsennością Gierałtowską” – choćbyś nie wiem jakbyś był niewyspany, nie masz szans na zaśnięcie (są co prawda takie gagatki co zasnęły by wszędzie). Kto mógł ten wystawiał do boju ostatnie zapasy środków odurzających, lecz i te nawet nie zdawały się pomagać. Był to też dzień pożegnań, gdyż część musiała zawinąć się tuż po skończonych libacjach. Na szczęście, to szacowne grono wpada na siebie dość często. Złamanych serduszek chyba żadnych nie było. Wieczorem już zrobiło się wogóle LENIWIE - jakieś granie na konsoli, powolne podżeranie a wieczorem filmidła. Niżej podpisany cierpi na okresowe napady hardkorowej bezsenności, więc zdając sobie sprawę ze swych marnych prospektów na regenerację, udał się na Mejna gdzie walczyli twardo najemnicy spod sztandaru Maślickiego. Jako swój posag wniósł butelczynę wódeczki, czym odblokował kod na "Unlimited Jordan" i "Finishing the Kanister". W tejże ostatniej libacji uczestniczył też Czubek, a w jej późniejszym etapie ze swej jamy wychynął również Brylu, który miał okazję wysłuchać szalonych wierzgnięć otumanionej mózgownicy autora nieniejszej kroniki. Koniec końców udało się wytrwać do samiutkiego końca i wymłócone synapsy pozwoliły wreszcie zmrużyć oko. THE LAST OF THE LAST GIERAŁTÓW Co tu dużo mówić - ostatni dzień to tylko powolna stróżka ludzisków wylewających się z Gierka. Było miło, nie doszło do żadnych incydentów, nie było rozpierdolu (nie było też Wieczoru Polskiego - przypadeg? Nie sondze!). To był OCZYWIŚCIE ostatni Gierałtów i OCZYWIŚCIE to się już więcej nie powtórzy. Jestem o tym PRZEKONANY tak że HOHO. No bo ileż można, co nie? (CO NIEEE?) Na koniec jeszcze zaznaczę, że gdy już wracaliśmy minęliśmy się z ekipą Atomixów. Wiadomo, że również coś tam robili ale co dokładnie? Nie wiem jeszcze, a mam w zwyczaju opierać się głównie na tym co widziały me ślipia. Także tego: MIŁO BYŁO, POZDRO 600 DLA WSZYSTKICH UCZESTNIKÓW Dramatis Personae W rolach głównych wystąpili: * Spu * Asia Spu * Kaczy * Bebe * Adri * Magu * Tasior * Brylix * Kaszubka * Cielak * Iwka * STNCL * Kasia * Legwi * Sylwia * Czubek * Patka * Pająk * Sianek * Natalia * Jurgin * Czesiu * Dobry El Perro W rolach drugoplanowych: * Duch Engela * Duch Toma * Pisa * Tołdi * Duma Katalonii Gościnnie wystąpili: * Smok Klama * Wyvern Kanister * Ajpady, te pady, ajpady, te pady, ajpady, te pady, ajpady, te pady, ajpady, te pady, ajpady, te pady, ajpady, te pady, ajpady, te pady, ajpady, te pady, ajpady, te pady, ajpady, te pady, ajpady, te pady, ajpady, te pady, ajpady, te pady, ajpady, te pady,ajpady, te pady, ajpady, te pady, ajpady, te pady, ajpady, te pady, ajpady, te pady, ajpady, te pady, ajpady, te pady,ajpady, te pady, ajpady, te pady, ajpady, te pady, ajpady, te pady, ajpady, te pady, ajpady, te pady, ajpady, te pady,ajpady, te pady, ajpady, te pady, ajpady, te pady, ajpady, te pady, ajpady, te pady, ajpady, te pady, ajpady, te pady,ajpady, te pady, ajpady, te pady, ajpady, te pady, ajpady, te pady, ajpady, te pady, ajpady, te pady, ajpady, te pady,ajpady, te pady, ajpady, te pady, ajpady, te pady, ajpady, te pady, ajpady, te pady, ajpady, te pady, ajpady, te pady,ajpady, te pady, ajpady, te pady, ajpady, te pady, ajpady, te pady, ajpady, te pady, ajpady, te pady, ajpady, te pady,ajpady, te pady, ajpady, te pady, ajpady, te pady, ajpady, te pady, ajpady, te pady, ajpady, te pady, ajpady, te pady,ajpady, te pady, ajpady, te pady, ajpady, te pady, ajpady, te pady, ajpady, te pady, ajpady, te pady, ajpady, te pady,ajpady, te pady, ajpady, te pady, ajpady, te pady, ajpady, te pady, ajpady, te pady, ajpady, te pady, ajpady, te pady,ajpady, te pady, ajpady, te pady, ajpady, te pady, ajpady, te pady, ajpady, te pady, ajpady, te pady, ajpady, te pady,ajpady, te pady, ajpady, te pady, ajpady, te pady, ajpady, te pady, ajpady, te pady, ajpady, te pady, ajpady, te pady, Kategoria:Biby / Wyprawy __ZESPISEM__ Kategoria:Wszycho